The present invention relates to a method for performing a memo function in a display system, and more particularly to a method for performing a memo function in response to an input of key data in a system having an on-screen display function.
In a display system such as monitors of a television (TV), a video tape recorder (VTR) and the like, an on-screen display (OSD) control function for displaying a character, numeral, etc. on a visual screen is used. However, in the case that a user is in need of a memo during watching a TV with the OSD function, the user must manually write the desired memo every time. In other words, even if a conventional TV has the OSD function, only a message for a TV operation, etc. is displayed, and a character or numeral in response to a key input of a user can not be displayed.